wildkrattsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Now You See Her
A dream episode of Wild Kratts Plot Aviva dreams that she accidentally spills vanishing cream which turns her invisible. The Wild Kratts must go high and low and search every nook and cranny to find an antidote that will make their favorite inventor visible again. Will they find the antidote in time? Trivia This is the first Wild Kratts dream episode. In Super Kratts Charged Up: Sea Monster Trouble, Aviva gains invisibility powers. This is only an accident in her dream. Quotes: A vanishing cream spills into Jimmy's pizza box. In a flash, Jimmy's pizza box is gone. Aviva: Hey, what happened to Jimmy's pizza box? What is this? (reads) Vanishing cream? I must be really careful with this. Don't want to spill this on anything else. Aviva trips and knocks over the vanishing cream. But this time, the vanishing cream spills all over her. She vanishes just like Jimmy's pizza box. Aviva: What? I'm gone too? Wait a minute, I'm not really gone. I'm invisible! Meanwhile, Chris and Martin were bird watching. Martin: Ah, spring time. Lovely day to do some bird watching. Chris: Yeah. Bird watching is the best thing to do. Martin: I wonder what Creature Power Suits Aviva will make for us today? Chris: Come on, bro. Let's ask her. Martin: All right. The Kratt Brothers went inside the Tortuga. Martin: (yells) Aviva, did you make new Creature Power Suits for us? Chris: Huh. There is no answer. Martin: Maybe she went outside. (yells again) Aviva, are you out to smell the fresh air? Aviva: Martin, Chris! I'm right in front of you. Martin: Huh? Oh. I can hear you, Aviva. But I don't exactly see you. Chris: Me either. Aviva: I know. I'm invisible! Chris: Whoa! That is shocking. Martin: Look. Vanishing cream. This must have spilled all over you, Aviva. And it makes you invisible. Aviva: Yeah. Nobody can see me. How can I be visible again? Chris: We'll just have to find out how. Just then, Jimmy Z comes in and was in for a shock. Jimmy: (screams) Where did my pizza box go? What else am I going to have for lunch? Aviva: Exactly. What happened to your pizza box is just like what happened to me! Jimmy: (gasps) I think I'm going to faint. Aviva, did you turn into a ghost or something? I can hear you, but I can't see you. Aviva: That's because I'm invisible, JZ. Jimmy: Oh, we have to bring you back! I want to see your smile again. And your face too. Martin: I got it! We can make an antidote that can make Aviva visible again. Chris: Question is, what stuff are we going to use? Martin: We can use spare parts from our previous inventions. There's that skunk smell descenting spray from our spotted skunk adventure. Chris: Oh yeah. We can use that. But this time, instead of non smelly liquid, we can use a liquid that can turn things visible again. Martin: Great idea. I'm with you, bro. Jimmy: Now if we could just find some water and paint. Chris: Paint sounds good. Aviva: Will that make me visible again? Jimmy: I sure hope so. Just then, Ttark comes in. Ttark: Oh no. What happened here? Partner, where are you? Aviva: I'm right in front of you, Ttark. Ttark: You're invisible. I noticed. Aviva: Well, you can't see me right now. Jimmy: We're trying to make Aviva visible again, Ttarky. Ttark: Ooh that would be a hard thing to do. Zoboo: The only question is how are we going to do it? Jimmy: I was thinking to spray some water and paint to Aviva, wherever she is. Aviva: Jimmy, I'm right beside you. Jimmy: Sorry. Koki: Don't worry, Aviva. I'm sure we can see you again sometime. Aviva: Guys, hurry. Make the antidote. Martin: I'm on it. Chris: We better mix these ingredients right, bro. Let's get to work. Martin: You said it, bro. Scene change Martin: Ok, let's get started. Chris: Got the skunk descenting machine ready. Aviva: I hope you guys know what you're doing. I want to be seen again. Chris: We'll soon have you back to normal, Aviva. Aviva: So you guys can see me again. Ttark: That's the idea. I don't want my partner to be invisible forever. Chris: Yeah, we want to see your smile again. Aviva: I sure wish so. Martin: Now let's see. This little powder, baking soda, some spices. Aha! Got it. Koki: Is the antidote ready yet? Martin: Still working on it. Just putting the right components. Jimmy: Guys, hurry up. Aviva: Mix all the ingredients together. Chris: Ok. Mix the paint and water. Martin: Mix and mix paint and water. Chris: Now the baking soda. Martin: Baking soda coming at ya, bro. Chris: Thanks. Aviva: Use lots of baking soda. Martin: You got it, Aviva. Chris: Now for the paint and water mixture. Aviva: Use bright colors, Chris. Chris: All right. I got it. Martin: Mixture done. Now let's spray it on Aviva. Chris: Ready, Martin? Martin: Ready, aim, fire! Martin sprays the mixture to Aviva. The plan worked, sort of. Chris: Uh, Aviva. You're colorful now. Aviva: (groans) I know. I'm still invisible even though I'm covered in paint right now. Martin: Sorry, Aviva. I got carried away. Chris: A little too carried away, bro. Aviva: More like really carried away. Guys, don't you want to see me again? Martin: Of course, we love seeing your smile.